Blood Is Thicker
by ShazzyZhang
Summary: What if Merle found the group? What would Daryl do? How would he react? Who would he choose, his brother, or his new friends? How far would Daryl go to protect the others from his brother, knowing that Merle wants revenge? M for swears and violence


_AN: What happens if Merle comes back? (For the Record, Norman let it slip that Merle is supposed to be coming back, so I hope that wasn't a lie and I hope that Merle isn't a walker.) Written as a one-shot in the regular world. I guess technically this is Carol x Daryl then since it ain't slash. I don't own Walking Dead, I am a fan just sharing the love. Enjoy and please leave me a comment, even if it's just a thank you or a hello. _

_Cheers._

_-Shazzy_

**Blood is Thicker**

The night had felt longer than it had any right to. Daryl had been sleeping for the first part of it, but he'd been tormented by nightmares and was now sitting awake, alone, in the dark.

Nightmares! Daryl Dixon had sworn that he was done with that bullshit when he was a kid. He had to grow up fast and nightmares were the last thing that he ought to be worrying about.

And yet here he was.

His pale greenish eyes were rimmed with dark circles. He hadn't slept properly for a few nights now, the damn nightmares were keeping him up. He chewed absently on his thumbnail, a bad habit he'd developed years ago, exacerbated by his lack of cigarettes.

Daryl ran a hand over his face and through his short-cropped brown hair. Three nights of torture at the mercy of his subconscious. He'd been dreaming about his family, about his parents, and about his brother, Merle. He'd seen himself as a child, scared and beaten. The dream-Daryl watched in horror as his parents were eaten by walkers. It wouldn't have been a nightmare if Daryl hadn't been a child in the dream.

Daryl shuddered.

He knew that consciously he didn't care. His parents were trash, and he didn't miss them for a second. But sometimes dreams have the way of making you doubt even your strongest convictions. Daryl told himself that it was a dream, that no harm ever came from a dream and that his parents weren't going to come out of the trees as walkers and get him.

He tried to laugh under his breath, but it sounded forced, even to his own ears.

If he was honest, the worst one of the dreams had been the one about his brother. Merle had been haunting Daryl even in his awake hours, flitting through his memories as he went about his chores. He swore that he could hear his brother's voice on the wind and it scared him. Since they'd been separated due to Rick's decisions, Daryl had found himself haunted by the memories of his brother. He'd been full of regret and it was part of the reason why he never fully allowed himself to be a part of this little group.

Merle hadn't been the nicest person, but he had been the only person who had ever given a damn about what happened to Daryl.

No, Daryl told himself, Merle wasn't the only one.

He cast a quick glance back in the direction of his tent. He knew that there was at least one other person who cared, and she was still sleeping soundly.

Carol had proven that she cared, she'd followed him until he let her in, let her talk. Daryl had forced himself to sit and listen without yelling at her, without putting those walls up so firmly that she couldn't break them down.

She had said that she loved him.

And then it was there, right out in the open for all the world to see. She'd admitted to her true feelings and Daryl couldn't help but feel like a worthless piece of shit. At least she was being genuine, he knew that much.

So Daryl had accepted it and chose to give it a shot. He wasn't entirely keen on the thought of someone else needing him, of someone else being attached to him, but he was willing to try. It was true, though. Carol _needed_ him. She needed him the way he felt he'd always needed his brother. He'd been her saviour, her protector and he had been the only one who hadn't given up on her. It seemed only fair that she didn't give up on him. Their relationship was tense, Daryl was always distant and less affectionate than he knew he should be. Carol was patient as ever, quiet and understanding. She was compassionate and loving and devoted. She had nothing else left, and Daryl felt the weight of the thought that he was the only thing holding her in this world and keeping her from oblivion.

At least they weren't hormonal idiotic teenagers, and their relationship hadn't reached the physically intimate stage yet. Daryl was strangely okay with that and Carol never brought it up. There was too much heartache in the thought of consummating their newly developed relationship in the physical.

Daryl sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was sitting on a stump far enough away from the tents and the RV to keep from waking anyone up unintentionally. He had his crossbow at his feet and the handmade bolts ready, just in case. He groaned to himself and sat there, cradling his head and begging whatever god was listening to let him just sleep. Things were too complicated.

A rustle from beyond Daryl's line of sight had him instantly armed and on his feet. Crossbow at the ready, he took a tentative step forward. One walker, no problem. Two walkers, not a big deal. Daryl was convinced he wouldn't need anyone's help.

"Don't shoot, it's me."

Daryl lowered his crossbow as Rick stepped out of the underbrush.

"What are you doing up, Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Can't sleep." Daryl replied nonchalantly. "Thought I'd get some air."

Rick had been entirely diplomatic about Carol's admission of love to Daryl. He'd been the only one who hadn't had a smart comment or a mushy sentimental ideal for him. Well, Dale had been pretty quiet about the whole thing too, but Dale and Daryl rarely spoke.

Rick continued his diplomatic streak by choosing not to comment.

"It's getting cold." Rick offered instead of commenting on Daryl's new relationship. He knew that it made Daryl uncomfortable somehow and he didn't pry.

"Fall ain't too far off." Daryl agreed, stifling a yawn.

The two men stood in awkward silence, neither entirely sure how much information the other wanted. Daryl broke first.

"Jesus, but I'm exhausted, Rick." He admitted finally.

"This is the third night I've seen you up and about all night." Rick said slowly. "Something bugging you?"

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "It ain't Carol if that's what yer gettin' at."

"Thought never crossed my mind." Rick said. "But tell me what's bugging you." He insisted. "Maybe I can help?"

Daryl shook his head again. He was beyond exhaustion and nonsensical. "Don' think you can, actually. It's more a gut feelin' than anything else."

Rick arched his eyebrow quizzically. "Bad feelin'?"

Daryl nodded, yawning again. "Dunno what but somethin' ain't right."

"Go to sleep, Daryl." Rick insisted, placing a placating hand on the other man's shoulder. "You can't keep going like this."

Daryl sighed. He was too tired to argue. Besides, Rick was on his side after all. Reluctantly he nodded and trudged back to his tent. Kicking off his shoes, he crawled back under his blankets. Carol was sleeping soundly, her breathing a steady rhythm. Daryl moved closer to her. She was warm beneath the blankets they shared, and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was something comforting and eerily familiar about it. Daryl draped his arm gently over her and tried to sleep.

Daryl's eyes snapped open. He was instantly awake as he heard shouts coming from somewhere in the camp.

"What the-" Daryl mumbled. Carol was gone and he could tell that it was relatively late for him to be getting up.

He swore under his breath and pulled on his shirt, not bothering to button it, and his boots. He grabbed his buck knife and slipped it onto his belt, then grabbed his crossbow and the quiver of homemade bolts as he hurried out of his tent.

Daryl bolted across the farm yard to where the shouting was coming from. It was well behind the house, towards the field surrounded by trees. He fitted an arrow into his bow as he ran, begging silently that no one, especially Carol, had been hurt.

The scene that greeted Daryl was worse than the nightmares.

Shane and Rick were standing with shotguns pointed at a figure Daryl had hoped never to see again in his waking life.

"Merle?" Daryl croaked.

He looked rough, worse than rough. He'd lost weight, but that seemed normal considering the circumstances. His missing hand was wrapped in a rough, handmade leather cap to protect it. He was wearing new clothes since the last time Daryl had seen him, it looked like he had robbed a department store, which also wasn't much of a surprise. His eyes were sunken and they had no trace of humanity left in them. He had a haunted, hunted look about him. His eyes were wild and a glimmer of hatred crossed his face when he saw Daryl.

Daryl was shaking. Here was Merle, his brother. He'd been so sure that he'd died, or moved on. And now they were face to face. Daryl's eyes darted to his brother's, then to his missing hand, then to the gun pointed at Carol's head.

"Didn't expect to find you here, little brother." Merle growled, pressing his hostage harder against his chest with his mutilated hand. "Not runnin' with these guys."

Carol was thankfully silent. She wasn't begging, wasn't crying. Her pale blue eyes were wide with fear and focused on Daryl. The rest of the world was dead to her, she didn't see anything but Daryl.

"How?" Daryl managed to stutter.

"How'd I find you?" Merle sneered, shoving the gun harder against Carol's head. "Luck, I guess."

Shane and Rick were tense, each holding their guns steadily trained on Merle, ready to pull the triggers at the slightest provocation. Daryl edged his way forward, between his new friends. Slowly he lowered his crossbow.

"Merle, I... I thought you... I thought you were dead." Daryl stammered, stooping to set the crossbow on the ground, disarming himself.

"No such luck, little brother." Merle drawled. He sneered. "I ain't gonna die, not that easy."

"Got yerself a gun, I see." Daryl said slowly. "Crossbow not workin' out as good?"

For a moment, Daryl saw all the rage in him flash behind his brother's eyes. He knew he had to keep talking, keep Merle distracted. Maybe he could get Carol away from him. A sick feeling crossed Daryl's mind, briefly making him thankful that Merle had grabbed Carol and not Carl.

Merle pointed the gun directly at his brother's bare chest. "Yep. Works like a charm, too." He grinned evilly. "No more trouble reloading. Quick kills."

"Got enough ammo for that thing?" Daryl asked, not flinching at the gun pointed at him. He raised his hands slightly to shoulder level.

Merle snorted. "Stop yer yappin', Daryl." He commanded. "We got more important things ta' discuss than when an' where I got me a gun."

Daryl simply nodded. "You've got a hostage here, Merle." He said. "An' I don't think that these men are takin' too kindly to that fact."

"Lemme take the shot." Shane hissed through clenched teeth.

Daryl waved his hand, telling Shane to stand down. He knew his brother, knew he wasn't in any danger, they'd been through too much together for Merle to simply shoot him. There was some sort of affection there.

Merle pointed the gun back at Carol's temple. "Ya' keep talkin' like that an' I might just shoot this pretty little thing in the head."

"No you won't, Merle." Daryl told him, casting a glance at Carol and taking a hesitant step forward.

The gun moved in a flash, pointing back at Daryl.

"Don't you come near me!" Merle warned. "I'll shoot'cha!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Will you?" He asked doubtfully.

Merle made a growling noise in the back of his throat and Carol winced, forcing herself not to cry.

"You're okay, Carol." Daryl told her gently. "He ain't gonna hurt you."

Merle stopped. He stared at his brother and then stole a look at Carol. She was modest, in her tunic-like shirt, there was nothing really to see but Merle stared anyway.

Merle started to laugh.

"Lemme take the shot!" Shane urged Rick.

"Chill out." Rick whispered back. He knew that if they shot Merle now, Carol would be collateral damage, and Rick wasn't sure what Daryl would do at that point.

That evil grin crept over Merle's face. "So, you found yerself a woman didja?" He sneered at Daryl. "Can't says he's much o' one though." He added, leaning in closer to Carol's face. "He treat you right?" He asked sarcastically. "You must be damn good if he ain't thrown you out yet."

"Shut your filthy mouth, Merle!" Daryl shouted, balling his fists. To hell with the gun, Daryl was sure that his brother wouldn't shoot him. "What the hell do you want?"

"My hand back to start." Merle replied with a growl. "But that ain't happenin', so I think maybe I'll take it out on yer new friends here." He eyed Rick coldly. "That son of a bitch was the one who left me for them monsters." He snarled. "I'd like five minutes alone with him to start."

"Ain't happenin'." Shane drawled, his trigger finger twitching.

"An' you can shut yer whore mouth too, Shane." Daryl growled, casting a quick glance at Shane over his shoulder. "This stand off ain't workin', Merle. Let her go and put down yer gun, we can talk this out. Or summin'." His brow wrinkled in concentration. "Look, we got food an' water. We can get ya' fed and give ya' some supplies..."

"I don't want yer _charity!_" Merle bellowed, causing Carol to whimper and flinch. He pointed the gun hastily at Daryl, forgetting for a half second and moving Carol slightly to the side, opening himself up for a semi-clear shot.

"I have the solution." Shane mumbled.

"Hold." Rick ordered. He didn't want Daryl's brother's blood on his hands.

"What do you want then, Merle?" Daryl shouted back, intentionally stepping between Shane and his brother. "You come here talkin' all big an' shit and you ain't even done nothin' but threaten these people and point a gun at me." He pulled his shirt aside to offer a clear shot at his chest. "If you're gonna shoot me, then shoot me, goddammit!"

The gun wavered and didn't fire.

"Let Carol go." Daryl demanded. "She ain't done nothin' to you, and she ain't done nothin' to me." He narrowed his eyes. "We'll get you sumthin' ta eat, and we'll pack you up some provisions and some ammo - I know we got ammo for that nine milllimeter a' yours – an' we'll go."

Merle narrowed his eyes. "Whaddya mean 'we'll go'?" He snarled.

"You an' me." Daryl said. "No one else." He stared at Carol. "Screw these people." He added, catching her eye. "They ain't done nothing for me, they don't mean shit to me."

Carol bit her lip nervously. Shane twitched, ready to blow Merle away the first chance he got. Rick stood numbly by, giving Daryl his chance.

"Let 'er go." Daryl asked, his voice softening, pleading with his brother. "We'll go, it'll be just like it was before."

Merle frowned, silently debating on what to do.

"Can I get yer word that you'll just let us go, Rick?" Daryl asked evenly. "Give us some food and ammo and jus' let us go?"

"Yeah." Rick said evenly. "Whatever you want, it's yours. Just let her go." He nodded. "No more bloodshed."

Merle nodded slowly. It made sense and it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Slowly he let his grip on Carol relax. Still pointing the gun at Daryl, he let her go.

Daryl held out his hand to Carol and she took it hurriedly. Daryl pulled her to him, past him.

"Don't look." He whispered as he handed her off to Rick.

Carol took Rick's hand next as Rick lowered his shotgun. She did as Daryl asked and didn't look.

Merle looked defeated. He was tired, weak. Daryl guessed he hadn't eaten in a few days and was probably dehydrated. Slowly, Daryl approached his brother. Merle didn't drop his weapon from pointing at Daryl, and alternately Shane.

Daryl moved slowly, making sure that his brother's attention was on him more than anyone else. There was no other way this was going to end and Daryl knew it.

"I jus'..." Merle said weakly, all the anger seeming to have dissipated from him.

"I'm here." Daryl said quietly. "We're gonna go."

Merle nodded dumbly and began to let his weapon drop.

Daryl struck. He was quick and Merle hadn't been expecting the attack to come from his own brother. The Bowie knife was out of its sheath and slipped between Merle's ribs before the bigger man could say anything.

"Hurgh." Merle made a gurgling noise as the knife slid easily through his flesh.

Daryl's face was blank as he moved closer to his brother, driving the knife deeper into his lung. It would be only a moment.

"Jus' you an' me now." Daryl said quietly standing nearly pressed against his brother's body. "No one else."

Merle's eyes were glazed over. The gun dropped from his hand.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Merle said quietly.

"I didn't think it'd end this way." Daryl replied.

"What happened?" Merle asked as shock set in.

"You got hurt real bad, Merle." Daryl said as he felt the warmness of his brother's blood trickle out from the wound onto his hand. "These people tried to help ya', but..."

A look of confusion crossed Merle's face. "I ain't causin' too much trouble am I?"

"Naw." Daryl assured him. "You hush now, you ain't got long."

Merle looked at his brother. "Thank 'em fer me." He asked with a slow nod.

Daryl blinked back stinging hot tears. "I will." He promised. "If y' see Dad, kick his ass fer me okay?"

Merle smirked. "You always were a pansy ain't ya?"

"I ain't nothin' without my brother." Daryl agreed. He slipped the knife out of Merle's ribcage.

Merle made another almost delicate gurgling noise as he slumped forward. Daryl caught his brother and stood there silently, holding his brother's weight against his body. The knife was still in his bloody hand and the crimson dripped, staining the green grass.

Reluctantly, Shane lowered his weapon.

Carol stood against Rick, her face buried in his shoulder. She hadn't looked.

Rick nodded to Shane and the two men walked away, Carol following silently between them.

Daryl stood there for a long time before he lowered his brother to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Daryl whispered, letting his tears fall freely for the first time since he was a child. "Find peace, big brother." He added.

Carol was waiting for him when he got back to camp.

"You're bruised." Daryl pointed out sadly as he saw the purple and red marks on her neck and shoulders.

"I've had worse." Carol admitted.

Daryl noticed that she was intensely awkward around him now. He stayed his hand from touching her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said slowly. "I didn't want you to..."

Carol nodded. "You saved me."

A split-second smile touched the corner of Daryl's mouth. "I guess I did." He sighed. "Where are Rick and Shane?"

"Doing damage control." Carol replied, wrapping one arm around herself. "Are you all right?"

Daryl hesitated, considering the question.

"No." He said finally. "But I'll live."

Carol nodded again.

"I didn't mean what I said." Daryl offered, taking a tentative step forward. "Carol... I love you."

Carol met his eyes and studied him for a long moment. A small smile touched her face and she stepped forward to meet him. Quietly, Daryl held her close to him.

He knew that his ghosts were finally put to rest.


End file.
